1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to an arc-suppressing apparatus for a circuit breaker operating for a comparatively large current, low-voltage air circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional type of arc-suppressing apparatus for a circuit breaker is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Namely, reference numerals 1A, 1B denote a pair of side plates 1A, 1B formed from an insulating material, each having a plurality of grooves 2. Grids 4 fit into and are held by the grooves 2. A through-hole 3 is formed in each of the side plates 1A, 1B, and a bolt 5 extends through the through-hole 3 for clamping the side plates together. The grids 4, called de-ionizing grids, are formed with a magnetic material. After the grids 4 are fitted into the grooves 2, the bolt 5 is inserted in the through-hole 3 to clamp the side plates 1A, 1B with the aid of a nut (not illustrated). To assemble the conventional arc-suppressing apparatus, a plurality of grids 4 are arranged at predetermined positions, and the side plates 1A, 1B are fitted thereto. However, the arrangement of the grids 4 at the predetermined positions involves a special tool and considerable trouble.
Particularly, there are many kinds of circuit breakers and arc-suppressing apparatuses which vary in shape and size. Therefore, the above assembling problem has been a serious drawback during production.